1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for securing a catheter or like instrument to a patient and the method for same, and more particularly, concerns a securement device which, after applied, stabilizes the position of the catheter or like instrument in position on the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When connections are made to a patient, such as for intravenous feeding or angiography, the catheter connection is usually taped to the patient in order to securely maintain it in position. Many hospitals use a conventional "chevron" taping technique at the site of the catheter connection. This chevron technique takes time to apply, and, of course, varies in its final configuration since each one is individually applied. Techniques for improving the securement of the catheter to the patient have been sought after and proposed.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,105 describes a device for securing a cannula to a patient which includes a one piece lamina foldable over the cannula which is inserted in the patient. This foldable device is also illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 243,477. While the device described in the above patents is meant to provide a technique for securing a cannula in place, there are still some problems inherent in this patented device. In particular, the securing device completely covers the catheter connection. In order to view the insertion site, the wider portion of the patented device must be raised. This also would cause inconvenience if a tubing change were to be required at the catheter site.
A similar foldable securing device which covers the insertion site is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,565.
Another securement device for an intravenous catheter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,446. In this patent, the bottom pad includes at least one slit extending from an edge inwardly of the bottom pad and terminates in an enlarged perforation serving as a medicament well for ointment. A flap is then applied over the infusion needle to sandwich the same in between the flap and the bottom pad. This patent requires a somewhat complex arrangement and structure in order to be operable.
It can be seen that improvements in the field of securing catheters and like devices to a patient are still being sought. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.